Oniichan to Boku
by Chilla
Summary: Tanpa sengaja—pandangannya bertemu dengan bingkai foto di atas meja. Senyum bocah itu yang begitu polos, dan riang. Ia tercekat sesaat. Tentunya, Sakura tak akan mau memiliki seorang pencuri sebagai kakaknya, kan? / SasoSaku family, AU. Untuk event SasoSaku Family: Fall and Feel.
1. Kakakku Kece Sekali, Lho

"Sakura, bangun."

Gadis kecil berambut merah muda itu menggeliat sebentar di atas _futon_-nya, sebelum kemudian menarik selimutnya keatas dan kembali terlelap. "Nggh, swebentwar laghi, Niichan.." gumamnya dengan suara mirip orang kumur-kumur. Pemuda di sampingnya menghela nafas.

"Bangun, atau kusiram kau dengan air bekas cucian."

—_SEET._

Gadis berambut merah muda itu langsung terduduk di tempat tidurnya dengan satu gerakan cepat. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya yang sedikit berair.

"Oh, jangan lagi!" Gerutu sang gadis kecil dengan kesal. Pemuda berambut merah di sampingnya tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan adik kecilnya itu.

"Cepat mandi. Nanti kau terlambat," gumam sang kakak sambil mengancingkan kemeja kotak-kotak yang dipakainya. Gadis kecil bernama Sakura itu bangkit perlahan, sebelum kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi yang terletak di samping kamar.

"Hh, dasar." Pemuda berambut merah itu menggelengkan kepala dalam hati, begitu melihat _futon_ yang ditiduri adiknya barusan. Bantal dan selimut kusut tergeletak acak-acakan, seolah kasur itu baru saja dihantam tornado.

Ia membungkuk, dan mengambil benda itu satu persatu. Ditatanya bantal dengan posisi yang serupa dengan _bed-manner_ di hotel-hotel. Ketika ia hendak melipat selimut yang kusut itu, sesuatu serupa kain dengan bentuk kacamata meluncur jatuh ke kakinya.

Ia bisa mengenali benda apa itu dengan baik, meskipun tak pernah memakainya. _'Bra..?'_

_._

"BOCAAAAH!"

* * *

**Oniichan to Boku**

.

Genre: Family/Humor

Rate: T

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: AU. Alur gaje. Mungkin sedikit OOC. _Slight humor._

_._

Untuk event **SasoSaku Family**: _Fall and Feel_, prompt _Flowing Bittersweet_.

* * *

.

"BOCAAAAH!"

Sakura yang tengah memakai seragamnya di dalam kamar mandi terkejut mendengar suara pekikan di luar. _Ada apa, ya..?_

"Apa, Niichan? Kau berisik sekali.."

Pemuda berambut merah yang bernama Sasori itu mendecakkan lidahnya kesal. "Lihat apa yang kau tinggalkan di kasur."

"Aku tidak bisa keluar! Niichan tidak lihat kalau aku sedang pakai baju?!" gerutu Sakura dari dalam kamar mandi dengan sewot. Sasori mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Aku tak tahu. Pintu kamar mandinya 'kan kau tutup, bocah."

"Oh, iya." Gadis kecil berambut merah muda itu meneruskan kegiatannya di dalam kamar mandi_—_sebelum kemudian ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang kurang.

_'Oh iya, aku kelupaan membawa itu..'_

"Sasori-niichan?" Panggil Sakura dari dalam. "Aku kelupaan membawa braku. Bisa kauambilkan tidak? Itu lho, kain yang bentuknya seperti kacama_—_"

Sebelum gadis kecil itu sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah benda melayang dari atas pintu kamar mandi, yang kemudian mendarat dengan konyol di air bak.

"Itu punyamu."

"Ng?" gumam Sakura terkejut, sebelum kemudian ia menyadari benda apa itu.

"NIICHAAAAAAAAN!"

* * *

.

Sakura dan Sasori. Dua orang yang (_kata sang Kakak_) bersaudara itu tinggal berdua di sebuah flat murah di pinggir kota. Meski sifat keduanya bagaikan air dan oli_—_Sasori tenang, pendiam, dan disiplin, sementara adik kecilnya itu cerewet, periang, dan terkadang pelupa_—_namun keduanya tetap akur. Umur keduanya juga berbeda jauh_—_sang Kakak berusia dua puluh delapan, sementara gadis kecil itu berumur dua belas. Ayah dan Ibu mereka tidak ada disana. Setiap kali Sakura bertanya, sang kakak hanya menjawab kalau keduanya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil. _Itu saja_. Tak ada penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Cepat sarapan. Kutunggu kau di depan," gumam Sasori seraya berjalan keluar. Gadis kecil itu bergegas ke meja makan, dan menjumpai sepiring telur orak-arik dengan nasi disana. Dimakannya hidangan itu dengan cepat.

Diluar, Kakaknya sudah menunggu di atas sadel sepeda.

"Ayo berangkat."

Dan keduanya pun segera melaju di atas roda sepeda, menuju tempat tujuan masing-masing.

.

"Hoii, Niichan! _Jangan ngebut!_ Tahu diri dong, di sebelah kita tadi ada truk tangki bensin, tahu!"

* * *

.

Setelah menurunkan Sakura di depan gerbang sekolahnya, sepeda milik pemuda berambut merah itu kembali melaju. Setengah jam kemudian, ia turun di sebuah kafe di pusat kota. Selesai memarkir dan mengunci sepedanya dengan gembok tiga lapis, ia melangkah memasuki kafe itu.

"Sasori, kau hampir terlambat." Pein, sang pemilik menegur dari balik meja kasir. Yang dipanggil hanya mengangguk sekilas, sebelum kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya ke dapur.

Piring-piring bekas tadi malam menumpuk di wastafel belakang, menyaingi ketinggian menara Tokyo. Ia menaikkan alis sedikit, sebelum kemudian mengambil spons dan sabun cuci piring dari dalam lemari. Dan ia mulai bekerja.

Ya, pemuda berambut merah itu berada pada posisi hirarki terendah kedua di antara pegawai-pegawai di kafe itu: juru cuci piring. Posisi paling belakang tentu saja petugas bersih-bersih merangkap tukang buang sampah, rekannya_—_Deidara.

Tapi jangan salah. Begitu malam tiba_—_posisinya berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat. Menjadi primadona di kafe itu.

"Hai, Danna!" Sebuah suara riang menyapa dari belakangnya. Sasori yang baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya menoleh sembari memegang sebuah lap tangan. "Selamat pagi."

"Pagi, bocah." Balasnya datar. Deidara tertawa, entah kenapa_—_padahal menurut sang pemuda berambut merah itu tak ada yang lucu.

"Pagi yang indah, un. Nanti sore pasti cuacanya cerah. Danna mau nonton film bagus, tidak?"

Sasori menaikkan alis. _'Nonton film..?' _Boleh juga. Sepulang kerja nanti, masih ada waktu kira-kira tiga jam menjelang _shift_ malamnya.

"Film apa?"

"Uhm..coba kuingat-ingat jadwalnya dulu." gumam Deidara. "_One Day on The Onsen, _un. Bagaimana?"

"Apa genrenya?"

Deidara terdiam sesaat, sebelum kemudian seulas senyum lebar mengembang di bibirnya. "_Romance_ dan _Ecchi_. Sasori no Danna pasti su_—"_

Sebuah spatula mendarat pelan di kepala pemuda berambut pirang itu sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Tidak. Kau saja yang nonton sendiri." Balas sang pemuda berambut merah galak.

"Hei..hei..santai saja, Danna! Lagipula, _ecchi_-nya cuma sedikit, kok.."

_"—Tidak."_

Deidara menghela nafas kecewa. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Kalau _Fast and Curious 6_, bagaimana?" usulnya.

Kali ini, Sasori mengangguk. "Baiklah. Sekarang, selesaikan pekerjaanmu dulu, bocah."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu segera mengambil sapunya yang tadi terlupakan di sudut dapur. "Oke, Sasori no Danna!"

* * *

.

Sudah jam 1 lewat. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju jalan masuk ke flat, dan memasukkan kunci begitu tiba di depan kamarnya.

_"Tadaima."_

Seperti biasa, flat itu kosong melompong. Sakura menyalakan lampu, dan menaruh tasnya di sudut ruangan. Sebuah pesan yang ditulis di atas kertas bekas bungkus kentang goreng menempel di atas kulkas. Gadis berambut merah muda itu memicingkan mata sejenak untuk membacanya.

_Sakura,_

_Aku tak pulang dulu sore ini. Ada hal yang ingin kukerjakan._

_._

_- Kakakmu yang kece._

Sakura menahan keinginan untuk memutar-mutar bola matanya selesai membaca pesan itu. Cih, kakaknya itu terkadang kelewat narsis juga. Meskipun tak bisa dipungkiri kalau ia memang kece, sih_—_tapi tetap saja..

Gadis berambut merah muda itu membuka kulkas, dan menemukan acar dingin serta sup miso di rak kedua. Pasti kakaknya baru saja memasak ke dalam. Dikeluarkannya kedua hidangan itu, dan dihangatkannya di atas kompor.

Ia menyantap hidangan itu pelan-pelan. Hmm. Enak.

Tapi tetap saja, makan sendirian di kamar flat yang sunyi bukanlah suatu hal yang menyenangkan. Sakura menghela nafas dalam hati. _Kira-kira kakaknya itu sudah makan belum ya..?_

Disingkirkannya pikiran tadi dari dalam benaknya. Ah, tenang saja—Kakaknya itu pasti bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri, kok. Pikiran Sakura kembali mengembara ke hal-hal yang lain.

_'Seperti apa ya, rupa Ayah dan Ibu..?'_

Ya, Sakura tak pernah mengetahui wajah mereka. Baginya kedua orang itu sedikit banyak mirip seperti tokoh dalam dongeng_—_ada, tapi diragukan keberadaannya. Kakaknya juga tak pernah bercerita satu hal pun tentang mereka_—_kecuali tentang soal kecelakaan mobil itu. Gadis berambut merah muda itu menghela nafas.

Terkadang, ia suka memergoki kakaknya memandangi jendela dengan tatapan menerawang_—_ketika ia terbangun di malam hari. Pemuda berambut merah itu langganan insomnia. Dari dekat, Sakura tahu kalau kedua mata hazel itu pucat dan berkantung_—_namun kakaknya itu tetap keras kepala.

Dan gadis kecil itu juga tahu, kalau setiap kali iris hazel itu menerawang_—_ada sorot kesepian yang samar disana.

.

Ditepisnya pikiran itu dari benaknya, dan ia pun kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya. Dalam hening.

* * *

"Kau yakin bisa jalan sendiri?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu mengangguk datar. Jalannya terhuyung-huyung, dan matanya memerah serta berair. Semua orang yang melihatnya pasti langsung tahu kalau ia sedang dalam kondisi mabuk.

"Mmm..bisa," gumamnya hampir tak jelas. Deidara mendecakkan lidahnya, diam-diam merasa ragu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. _Mata ashita_, Sasori no Danna!" seru sang pemuda berambut pirang sembari melambaikan tangannya, sebelum kemudian mereka berpisah di persimpangan jalan. Sasori meneruskan perjalanannya yang tinggal beberapa blok lagi, tangannya berpegangan pada tembok di sisi jalan.

"Sakura_..tadaima_," ia memberi salam, suaranya serak. Pintu segera dibuka.

"Niichan, kau pulang malam sekali—Niichan, _kau mabuk?!"_ seru gadis berambut merah muda itu kaget. Sasori terhuyung sesaat, sebelum kemudian berpegangan pada sisi pintu.

"_Gomen ne_," gumam pemuda berambut merah itu pendek, dan ia segera jatuh terduduk di sofa. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan kakaknya itu barusan. Pulang hampir jam 2 pagi, dengan kondisi hampir setengah sadar? Wow, bagus sekali.

"Mm…Sakura?" bisiknya dengan mata setengah terpejam. "Bisa tolong am..bilkan aku su-su?" katanya tak jelas.

"Ehm, oke." Gadis berambut merah muda itu segera bergegas ke dapur dan menuangkan susu kotak ke dalam sebuah gelas. Disodorkannya gelas itu ke kakaknya.

Tapi iris hazel itu tak juga membuka.

"Hmmm.._gomen, gomen ne..."_ bisik pemuda berambut merah itu parau dengan mata terpejam. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari dahinya. Tangannya gemetaran.

Sakura terpaku.

"Niichan, kau kenapa..?" panggilnya cemas sembari mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh kakaknya. Badannya dingin.

"Hm..bukan salahmu, _itu..bukan.." _desis kakaknya lagi, kali ini dengan suara serak. Gadis berambut merah muda itu terdiam, ekspresinya khawatir.

"Niichan? Sasori-niichan!" ia menepuk pundak kakaknya keras, berusaha menyadarkannya.

Sasori segera tersadar, matanya memerah.

"Mm? Sakura..?" bisiknya lemah begitu menyadari kehadiran adiknya. "Aku ti..dak apa-apa. T'nang saja." Ia memaksakan sebuah senyum tipis. Jemari kurusnya terangkat, dan mengacak helai rambut merah muda milik adiknya itu perlahan.

Sakura tersenyum.

"Kuharap begitu. Minumlah," katanya pelan sambil menyerahkan gelas di tangannya. Sasori meraih gelas berisi susu itu dengan tangan gemetaran, dan meminumnya.

"Hm. _Arigatou_," balasnya sembari meletakkan gelas itu ke meja. Ia meluruskan posisi duduknya.

"Niichan, kau habis darimana?" tanya Sakura cemas. Ia mengernyitkan kening.

"Tempat kerja," jawabnya pendek. "Kau belum tidur jam segini?"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku menunggu Niichan pulang," katanya keras kepala. Sasori tersenyum samar.

"Anak kecil harus sudah di tempat tidur jam segini, tahu," tukasnya sambil berdiri dan menarik Sakura ke _futon_-nya. Didorongnya gadis itu perlahan hingga ia jatuh terduduk, dan dibaringkannya ke bantal di belakang kepalanya.

"Ish, Niichan!" gerutu gadis itu hampir memprotes. Namun mulutnya keburu ditutup dengan sebuah jari telunjuk yang mendarat disana.

"Sssh," desis sang kakak pelan. Ditariknya selimut hingga sebatas leher adiknya. "_Oyasumi_, bocah."

Ia mencondongkan badannya, dan sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di kening gadis berambut merah muda itu. Bau alkohol yang samar menyeruak dari bibir tipisnya.

"Uhm.." Sakura tersenyum, sebelum kemudian memejamkan matanya.

"_Oyasumi_, Niichan."

* * *

.

.

_Bersambung.._

_._

**Notes**: Percobaan nulis fanfiksi bergenre drama keluarga pertamaku. Maap kalau Sasori-nya jadi rada OOC disini. ._.v *lirik Sasori*

Pertamanya fanfiksi ini sudah pernah di-publish sebelumnya. Namun, karena tanggal event-nya masih jauh, akhirnya fanfiksi ini aku hapus. T.T Gomen. Tapi tenang saja, ada beberapa _scene_ yang aku tambahkan kok. ^^

.

**Terima kasih sudah membaca**. Kritik atau komentar kalian, jika berkenan? :)


	2. Pahlawan Bertopeng pun Beraksi

"Sssh," desis sang kakak pelan. Ditariknya selimut hingga sebatas leher adiknya. "_Oyasumi_, bocah."

Ia mencondongkan badannya, dan sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di kening gadis berambut merah muda itu. Bau alkohol yang samar menyeruak dari bibir tipisnya.

"Uhm.." Sakura tersenyum, sebelum kemudian memejamkan matanya.

"_Oyasumi_, Niichan."

* * *

**Oniichan to Boku**

.

Genre: Family/Humor

Rate: T

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU. Mungkin sedikit OOC.

_._

Untuk event SasoSaku Family: _Fall and Feel_, prompt _Flowing Bittersweet_.

* * *

.

Sakura tengah mengerjakan PR-nya, ketika dilihatnya pintu terbuka—dan sang kakak masuk sambil berjalan setengah terhuyung.

"Niichan!" ujarnya terkejut. Sang kakak tidak merespon, dan hanya meliriknya sesaat dari tempatnya di sofa ruang depan.

"Niichan mabuk lagi?" tanya gadis berambut merah muda itu cemas, dan menghampiri sang kakak yang saat ini tengah terduduk setengah sadar di sofa.

"Hm ehm." Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya menjawab dengan gumaman tak jelas. Pandangannya terasa sedikit memburam.

"Ish, Sasori-niichan!" gerutu gadis berambut merah muda itu gusar. Sang pemuda mendengarnya, dan diam-diam merasa bersalah.

"Hm..Sakura, bisa..tolong ambil..kan air?" desahnya terputus-putus. Sakura terdiam sejenak, sebelum kemudian beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air.

"Ini."

Sasori mengambil gelas yang disodorkan adiknya dengan tangan sedikit gemetaran, dan meminumnya sampai habis. Ia merasa kesadarannya kembali normal.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?" sang adik tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau sudah..makan malam?" tanyanya perlahan. Sakura menggeleng.

"Belum. Aku menunggu Niichan pulang," katanya sambil setengah cemberut. Sasori tersenyum melihat ekspresi adiknya barusan.

"Hm, sudah hampir jam 12, bocah, kau bisa maag kalau terlalu sering terlambat makan," beritahunya pada adiknya itu. Sakura hanya mengernyitkan keningnya dengan ekspresi sedikit terganggu, tapi tak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Mm..kita lihat di kulkas ada apa," pemuda berambut merah itu membuka pintu lemari pendingin, dan mengecek bahan-bahan makanan yang ada disana. Sepertinya bisa untuk membuat _okonomiyaki_ isi daging asap.

Ia mulai mengeluarkan barang-barang yang diperlukan, dan menyuruh adiknya untuk duduk di meja makan. Setelah mengocok telur di mangkuk hingga berbusa dan menuangkan bawang serta beberapa bumbu lain, ia mendadar tebal adonan itu di sebuah wajan anti lengket.

Hmm, kelihatannya sudah matang. Diangkatnya _okonomiyaki_ itu dari wajan, dan dibagi dua. Masing-masing porsi diberinya saus serta sedikit _soyu_, kemudian dibawanya ke ruang makan.

Tapi ia tak menyangka akan apa yang dilakukan adiknya di meja makan itu.

"Sakura? Kau tertidur?" ia menepuk pelan pundak adiknya yang kini tengah tertelungkup di meja. Wajahnya tak kelihatan.

"Sakura?" panggilnya lagi, kali ini ia mengguncangkan pundak adiknya itu lebih keras. Tak ada jawaban.

Sasori terdiam. Sepertinya ada yang aneh. Ia memegang tangan adiknya—dan terkejut ketika tangan itu terasa dingin dan berkeringat. Firasatnya tak enak.

"Sakura?" kali ini diangkatnya paksa kepala adiknya dengan perlahan, dan menyandarkannya ke meja. Ia terpaku begitu melihat wajah gadis berambut merah muda itu yang hampir tanpa warna.

_Wajahnya begitu pucat._

.

.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, pemuda berambut merah itu langsung memapah tubuh dingin adiknya itu dari kursi, dan segera keluar dari flat itu. Setelah mengantungi kunci pintu, ia mendudukkan tubuh tak bergerak Sakura yang masih bernafas lemah di sadel belakang sepedanya, mengikatkan dada adiknya dengan syal tebal, dan mengaitkan syal itu kencang ke pinggangnya setelah terlebih dulu mengikatnya.

Dengan posisi itu, Sakura tak akan terjatuh.

Setelah memakaikan jaket terburu-buru ke badan adiknya, ia segera menaiki sepeda itu dan memacunya kencang. Tujuannya, klinik Nona Tsunade yang terletak lima belas menit perjalanan dari sini.

* * *

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dok?" tanya pemuda berambut merah itu pada sang dokter berkuncir dua yang selesai memeriksa adiknya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu kini masih terbaring tak sadar di ranjang periksa.

"Hmm," dokter yang bernama Tsunade itu melepas stetoskopnya, dan berpaling ke sang kakak masih berdiri di dekat pintu. "Ia dehidrasi parah. Tubuhnya kehilangan banyak cairan," jelasnya sembari berjalan ke mejanya. Dokter berambut pirang itu mengambil secarik kertas dari tumpukan dokumen di mejanya, dan menuliskan sesuatu di sana.

"Ini. Sebaiknya kau segera membawa adikmu ke rumah sakit, karena fasilitas yang kumiliki di klinik ini tak memadai," ia menyerahkan kertas di tangannya pada Sasori."Ini catatan rujukan dariku."

Sasori mengambil kertas itu, membacanya cepat, dan segera mengantonginya. "Rumah sakit?" Ia terdiam sebentar. "Tapi Dok, tak bisakah.."

"—Maaf, aku tak mau mengambil resiko, Sasori_-san_," katanya tegas. "Keadaan adikmu sudah parah, dan oksigen di darahnya juga sudah mulai menipis. Jika tak segera diberikan perawatan khusus, ia bisa tak tertolong," jelasnya serius. Sasori terdiam.

"Hmm.. baiklah. Terima kasih," balas pemuda berambut merah itu dengan nada setengah melamun. Setelah menyerahkan biaya pemeriksaan, ia segera memapah tubuh adiknya itu ke depan—dan memacu sepedanya lagi menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

* * *

.

"Hei, Danna, kau kelihatan murung hari ini. Ada apa?" tanya Deidara ketika mereka berpapasan di pintu keluar saat jam kerja mereka sudah habis. Sasori menoleh pada rekan kerja yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Hm, tak apa-apa." Balasnya singkat. Ia berjalan mendahului pemuda berambut pirang itu, yang terdiam sejenak di depan pintu keluar.

"Hei—tunggu!" Deidara segera mempercepat langkahnya untuk menyusul pemuda berambut merah itu. "Ayolah—ada apa denganmu, un? Mungkin saja aku bisa membantu," katanya serius. Sasori terdiam sebentar, dan menghentikan langkahnya.

Sepertinya, tak ada salahnya memberitahu Deidara.

"Adikku sakit, bocah," gumamnya pelan, sebelum kemudian kembali meneruskan langkahnya. Deidara mempercepat jalannya, berusaha menjejeri langkah pemuda berambut merah yang ia anggap sebagai seniornya itu.

"Hoh, Sakura sakit apa?" tanyanya. Sasori terdiam, sebelum kemudian kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan.

"Anemia parah, serta iritasi lambung. Sepertinya ia kurang makan akhir-akhir ini, ditambah lagi jadwal makannya yang tidak teratur," balasnya pendek. Deidara mendengarkan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Ia sudah dibawa ke dokter, un?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan nada sedikit khawatir.

Sasori mengernyitkan keningnya sedikit, bibirnya menipis. "Sudah. Saat ini ia sedang dirawat di rumah sakit," balasnya pelan. Deidara mengangguk, tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

"Tapi, itu hanya salah satu masalahnya.." sambung pemuda berambut merah itu tiba-tiba. Ia tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ada apa lagi, un?" tanya Deidara hati-hati. Ia menoleh ke arah seniornya itu, dan mendapati ekspresi pemuda berambut merah itu hampa—seakan tengah menahan sesuatu.

"Biayanya.." ia menghela nafas pendek. "Aku tak punya cukup biaya untuk membayar rumah sakit, bocah. Saat aku kesana malam kemarin—semua kamar kelas biasa sudah habis, dan hanya tersisa kamar VIP," balasnya datar. Ekspresinya gelap.

"Uh, itu buruk, un.." balas Deidara bersimpati. "Aku bisa membantumu beberapa puluh yen, un, tapi tidak banyak sih.." tambah pemuda berambut pirang itu sembari menghitung sekilas di jarinya.

Sasori menghela nafas. "Tidak cukup, bocah," tukasnya pendek. "Terima kasih untuk tawaranmu."

"Sama-sama," ujar Deidara sembari tersenyum tipis. "Ehm, kuharap Sasori no Danna bisa cepat melunasi biayanya, un.."

* * *

.

Sasori memandangi obeng di tangannya dengan pandangan menimbang-nimbang. Sekilas, bayangan dari masa lalunya kembali terulang dalam pikirannya.

_Tak ada pilihan lain…_

Tadi siang ia telah bertemu dengan Pein—bosnya, dan sayangnya ia mengatakan kalau saat ini ia sedang tak bisa memberikan pinjaman. Sasori mendesak dengan menyarankan agar Pein mempercepat saja pembayaran gajinya di bulan ini, namun tetap tak bisa.

"Maaf, Sasori..istriku baru saja melahirkan di rumah sakit. Sayangnya terjadi sedikit kesalahan—ketubannya pecah, sehingga bayi kami harus dirawat di inkubator selama beberapa minggu," jelasnya dengan ekspresi sedih.

Sasori terdiam begitu mendengar kabar itu.

"Maaf ya..tapi aku baru bisa memberikan pinjaman untukmu bulan depan, ketika rekan kerjaku sudah membayar tagihannya," katanya sembari memandangi kalender. Ia memberikan senyuman minta maaf pada pemuda berambut merah itu—yang dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan kecil, sebelum kemudian pemuda berambut merah itu meninggalkan ruangan.

.

Dan sekarang disinilah Sasori, sedang terdiam di antara sebuah pilihan yang mungkin bisa membahayakannya.

Disimpannya obeng itu ke dalam sakunya, dan ia mengambil beberapa peniti serta sebotol kecil cairan yang mengandung asam kuat serta tambahan zat lain yang bersifat korosif. Ia menyelipkan barang-barang itu ke saku celana jeans-nya, dan mengenakan sepatu tenis yang bersol tipis.

_Hmm. Sepertinya cukup._

Ia mengambil sebuah masker berwarna hitam dari laci meja, dan memakainya. Setelah memastikan kalau wajahnya tak bisa dikenali, ia segera bergegas ke ruang depan.

Bayangan sebuah bingkai foto yang terletak di meja dekat pintu menyadarkannya.

Sasori berhenti sejenak, memandangi pigura itu. Seorang pemuda yang tengah berdiri di samping seorang gadis kecil yang lebih pendek darinya, tampak di dalam foto itu. Si gadis tersenyum memandang kamera—sementara pemuda di sampingnya hanya memasang ekspresi setengah mengantuk yang tampak bosan. Lengan kanan pemuda itu dipeluk erat oleh sang gadis kecil.

Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, dan membuka pintu tanpa suara. Angin malam yang dingin segera menyambutnya.

'_Maaf, bocah..'_

Dikencangkannya ikatan masker di wajahnya—dan ia pun segera menghilang di balik kegelapan malam. Tujuannya—kediaman Sabaku, yang terkenal sebagai keluarga pengusaha bahan bangunan yang kaya di daerah itu.

.

.

Dan ia tahu betul—sekali ia sudah mengambil jalan ini, resiko yang menunggunya pun sepadan dengan hasil yang akan didapatkannya. Bila ketahuan sekalipun—_ia tak akan lari._

* * *

.

.

_Bersambung.._

_._

**Notes**: Chapter 2, _update_. Tidak ada humor di chapter kali ini ya, hakhak. XD

Terima kasih kepada **Family - Fall and Feel**, **Ai Nekozawa Dark Angel**, **Zecka S. B. Fujioka**, **Kumi Usagi**, **Haruno Mitsuka**, **amerta rosella**, **milkyways99**, dan **hanazono yuri** yang telah mereview chapter kemarin. ^^

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. **Ada yang ingin disampaikan tentang cerita ini? :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Aku Sayang Niichan

Bayangan sebuah bingkai foto yang terletak di meja dekat pintu menyadarkannya.

Sasori berhenti sejenak, memandangi pigura itu. Seorang pemuda yang tengah berdiri di samping seorang gadis kecil yang lebih pendek darinya, tampak di dalam foto itu. Si gadis tersenyum memandang kamera—sementara pemuda di sampingnya hanya memasang ekspresi setengah mengantuk yang tampak bosan. Lengan kanan pemuda itu dipeluk erat oleh sang gadis kecil.

Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, dan membuka pintu tanpa suara. Angin malam yang dingin segera menyambutnya.

'_Maaf, bocah..'_

Dikencangkannya ikatan masker di wajahnya—dan ia pun segera menghilang di balik kegelapan malam. Tujuannya—kediaman Sabaku, yang terkenal sebagai keluarga pengusaha bahan bangunan yang kaya di daerah itu.

.

Dan ia tahu betul—sekali ia sudah mengambil jalan ini, resiko yang menunggunya pun sepadan dengan hasil yang akan didapatkannya. Bila ketahuan sekalipun—_ia tak akan lari._

* * *

**Oniichan to Boku**

.

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort

Rate: T

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU. Mungkin sedikit OOC. Akan ada beberapa adegan yang _tidak untuk di bawah umur_ di chapter kali ini. _You've been warned_.

_._

Untuk event SasoSaku Family: _Fall and Feel_, prompt _Flowing Bittersweet_.

Disarankan untuk membaca chapter 3 ini sambil mendengarkan lagu **Megumi Nakajima - Sou da Yo**, dan **Avril Lavigne - Innocence** di bagian penutup. Selamat membaca!

* * *

.

_That's right. __  
__Your words are always a treasure __  
__No matter how many times, their light and energy __  
__always reaches me_

_._

_._

(**Megumi Nakajima – Sou da Yo**)

* * *

.

Ini sudah hari ketiga semenjak aku pulang dari rumah sakit. Niichan rutin memberitahuku untuk tidak lupa meminum obat—yang tentu saja kulakukan. Aku juga ingin cepat sembuh, kok.

_Hanya saja…_

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke depan, dan melihat sosok Niichan yang sedang diam menunggu di atas sadel sepeda. Ia kelihatan seperti sedang melamun—tatapannya hampa. Sejurus kemudian, ia kelihatan seperti tersadar—dan menoleh ke dalam.

"Sakura, cepat habiskan sarapanmu."

Aku terkejut sedikit. "I-iya."

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku meraih tas sekolahku, dan naik di boncengan. Niichan segera mengayuh sepedanya, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Kami diam sepanjang perjalanan itu.

Niichan segera menurunkanku di gerbang begitu kami sampai di sekolahku. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih dan salam, tapi Niichan hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan—sebelum kemudian lanjut memacu sepedanya lagi.

Ia tak mengatakan apa-apa.

* * *

.

Aku memasukkan buku untuk jadwal besok ke dalam tas, dan menutupnya. Selesai. Makan malam sudah kuhabiskan. Niichan membuatkanku sup miso serta teppanyaki ayam dengan sayuran tadi sore, sebelum ia berangkat untuk _shift_ malamnya.

Aku melihat jam. Sudah jam setengah dua. Dan Niichan belum pulang.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Semenjak tiga hari ini, sepertinya Niichan semakin sering pulang terlambat. Biasanya ia sudah tiba di rumah jam sebelas atau jam setengah satu, paling lama.

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk. Aku segera bergegas untuk membukanya.

Niichan masuk, memandangku sekilas, sebelum kemudian melangkah ke dalam tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Bau alkohol yang samar tercium dari kemejanya yang sedikit basah.

"Niichan? Kau mabuk lagi?" tanyaku sedikit cemas. Ia menoleh, dan mengangguk samar—sebelum kemudian menghempaskan badannya ke sofa.

Hening sesaat. Aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Sakura, kau belum tidur?" tanya Niichan memecah keheningan.

"Uh? Belum…" jawabku. "Aku menunggu Niichan pulang."

Ia tak membalas. Akhirnya, mengira itu adalah isyarat untuk menyuruhku cepat tidur, aku pun segera bergegas ke _futon_ dan membaringkan diriku disana.

Aku melirik ke arah Niichan sekali lagi. Ia tak kelihatan karena terhalang sofa—tapi bisa kutebak kalau ia sedang melamun, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

'Niichan, kau kenapa?'

Kusimpan pertanyaan itu dalam hati, dan segera memejamkan mataku setelah menarik selimut ke atas.

* * *

_Even though I can't meet you now, I'm all right__  
__So even though I can't meet you now, __  
__I'd like it if you were all right, too.._

* * *

_._

Ketika aku bangun keesokan paginya, Niichan tengah meminum sesuatu yang kelihatan seperti sebuah tablet.

"Sakura, cepat mandi—setelah itu sarapan," katanya begitu mengetahui aku telah terbangun.

Lima belas menit kemudian, aku telah duduk di meja, dan memakan sarapanku. Niichan bilang ia sudah sarapan lebih dulu, meskipun aku tak yakin.

Ketika aku bergegas ke sofa untuk mengambil tas, aku melihat sebungkus obat sakit kepala yang tinggal satu tablet.

'Niichan?'

Aku langsung bergegas ke depan, dan menghampiri Niichan. Kami pun segera melaju ke jalan.

Sebenarnya, ingin kutanyakan soal Niichan—apakah dia sedang sakit atau tidak. Tapi begitu melihat Niichan yang daritadi diam, akhirnya aku pun menjadi ragu—dan memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Setelah menurunkanku di depan gerbang sekolahku, ia segera memacu sepedanya lagi.

—_Tanpa mengatakan 'belajar yang benar ya di kelas nanti', seperti biasanya._

* * *

_._

Aku menutup buku PR-ku, dan melirik ke arah jam. Sudah hampir jam satu, dan lagi-lagi Niichan belum pulang.

Aku menghela nafas. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi aku merasa ada jarak yang terbentang di antara aku dan Niichan sekarang. Ia begitu pendiam—yah, meskipun Niichan yang kukenal memang pendiam sih, dan tidak pernah tersenyum lagi semenjak kepulanganku dari rumah sakit.

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk—menyadarkanku dari lamunanku sebelumnya. Aku segera bergegas untuk membuka pintu.

"_Tadaima.._"

Niichan masuk, dengan sedikit terhuyung-huyung. Bisa kuduga kalau ia mabuk lagi. Aku menghela nafas, dan segera bergegas ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas susu.

"Ini, Niichan harus minum ya," kataku seraya menyodorkan gelas itu kepadanya. Ia duduk perlahan di sofa, dan meraih gelas itu.

"Terima kasih," bisiknya parau, dan ia menyandarkan dirinya ke sofa. Ditaruhnya gelas yang tinggal berisi setengah itu ke meja.

"Niichan, kenapa Niichan sering pulang malam akhir-akhir ini?" aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, dan memandangku lekat-lekat.

"Ada yang harus kuselesaikan.. Sakura," jawabnya singkat, sebelum kemudian menghabiskan susunya. Aku terdiam.

"Tidurlah," kata Niichan tegas. Aku segera bangkit, dan bergegas ke _futon._

"_Oyasumi_, Niichan," kataku, sebelum kemudian menarik selimut.

.

Ia tidak membalas.

* * *

_The one who I hurt  
Just might have been me  
Despite that I didn't know what to do with my selfish anxiety,  
And tossed it away_

* * *

.

Entah sekarang sudah malam keberapa sejak Niichan pulang terlambat lagi. Kali ini, ia tiba di flat jam setengah tiga.

"Niichan!" aku segera menghampirinya, dan terkejut ketika mendapati—

_..ada bekas lipstik di pipi kanannya, kancing atas kemejanya juga terbuka._ Rambut merahnya acak-acakan.

Aku terpana. _'Apakah Niichan..?'_

Ia menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa, dan memejamkan mata. Aku menghampiri Niichan, dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Niichan.." kataku ragu.

"Hm?"

"Apakah Niichan..sudah punya pacar?" tanyaku pelan. Mungkin itu alasannya mengapa ia sering pulang terlambat akhir-akhir ini.

Ia kelihatan sedikit terkejut. "Huh? Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya keheranan. Aku menunduk, sebelum kemudian mengangkat wajahku lagi dan memandanginya ragu-ragu.

"Habis, Niichan sering pulang terlambat akhir-akhir ini.." kataku cemberut. Niichan kelihatan sedikit kaget, sebelum kemudian meletakkan tangannya di atas kepalaku tanpa disangka-sangka.

"Aku ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan..bocah," jelasnya singkat, sembari mengacak rambutku lembut. Aku menyandarkan punggungku ke arahnya, merasa nyaman. _Sudah lama sekali.._

Aku kangen Niichan.

_Padahal kami bertemu setiap hari._

Ia menarikku ke arahnya, dan melingkarkan tangannya ke dadaku. Tangannya terasa dingin. Aku menunduk, dan mendapati jari-jarinya yang kelihatan lebih kurus—hampir serupa cakar.

Ia mendekapku, erat.

"Maaf ya, Sakura.." bisiknya serak.

Aku terdiam, dan mencium parfum yang dipakai Niichan. Baunya seperti aroma kayu manis..

—Ketika kemudian aku menyadari, kalau tangannya yang mendekapku berkeringat dingin. _Niichan tengah gemetaran._

* * *

_With these hands,_

_I want to touch your loneliness all the more.._

* * *

.

Ketika aku terbangun keesokan paginya, Niichan sedang duduk di meja sembari memasukkan lembar-lembar uang yang diikat karet ke dalam sebuah amplop. Ia melepas lem di amplop itu, dan menutupnya.

"_Ohayou_, Sakura," sapanya sembari memasukkan amplop itu kedalam saku kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna hitam putih yang dipakainya. Ia kelihatan lebih rapi dari biasanya hari ini.

"_Ohayou, Niichan_," aku segera bergegas ke kamar mandi. Selesai merapikan diri, aku duduk di kursi ruang makan untuk sarapan—dan mendapati sepiring omelet dengan irisan daging berbumbu dan taburan keju, serta segelas _ocha_.

"Wah..hari ini sarapannya enak sekali," kataku senang. Niichan menoleh, dan tersenyum.

"Cepat habiskan, ya. Kutunggu kau di depan," ujarnya sembari berlalu.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, aku pun segera menghampiri Niichan yang telah menunggu di atas sadel sepedanya. Ia kelihatan tampan dengan kemeja hitam putih dengan motif kotak-kotak, serta celana jeans dan sepatu kets berwarna abu-abu.

Niichan tersenyum begitu melihatku.

"Ayo," katanya, dan aku pun segera naik di belakang. Semenit kemudian, kami pun segera melaju ke jalan. Kali ini, Niichan mengayuh sepedanya dengan santai. Tidak seperti biasanya.

Setelah menurunkanku di depan pintu gerbang, ia bersiap-siap untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih, dan berpamitan.

"Sakura?" panggilnya, ketika aku berbalik.

"Ya? Ada apa Niichan?" aku berhenti dan menghampirinya.

Ia tersenyum.

"Belajar yang benar di kelas nanti, ya."

* * *

_It's okay to cry if the night is scary..__  
__You just need to welcome morning with a smile_

* * *

.

Ketika aku pulang sekolah siang itu—bau sup yang sedang dimasak menyambutku.

"_Tadaima.."_

Niichan menghampiriku dari arah dapur, dan membuka pintu lebih lebar. Ia mengenakan apron berwarna putih—yang membuatnya tampak seperti koki di hotel-hotel.

"_Okaerinasai_, bocah. Cepat ganti bajumu dan duduklah di ruang makan," katanya sembari berbalik dan bergegas kembali ke dapur.

Aku sedikit terkejut, dan segera menaruh tasku—sebelum kemudian mengganti seragamku dengan cepat.

Di ruang makan, Niichan tengah menunggu sambil menata hidangan di meja.

"Bagaimana harimu di sekolah tadi?" tanyanya sembari menuangkan jus jeruk ke gelas.

"Menyenangkan, hehehe," jawabku riang. "Niichan tidak kerja?"

Ia menuangkan sup ayam dari panci ke mangkuk di depannya pelan-pelan. "Tidak, aku sedang cuti hari ini," balasnya singkat. Ia mengambil sendok dan garpu dari lemari makan, dan meletakkannya di samping piring.

Aku memandangi hidangan lengkap yang tersaji itu. Ada sup ayam, _ekkado _dan cumi-cumi goreng dengan tepung, nasi hangat, serta jus jeruk sebagai minumannya. Wow. Benar-benar makan siang yang enak.

Kami berdua pun makan dengan bersemangat. Niichan kelihatan segar siang ini. Wajahnya yang biasanya pucat kini merona kemerahan, sehingga ia tampak lebih sehat dari kemarin.

"Hmm, enak sekali, Niichan," pujiku sembari mengambil _ekkado_ dari piring. Ia meminum jus jeruknya, dan tersenyum.

"Makanlah yang banyak, supaya kau tidak sakit lagi," katanya seraya menaruh gelas jus jeruknya ke meja. "Es batu ada di kulkas, kalau kau ingin menambahkannya ke jusmu."

Aku menghirup kuah supku, dan tersenyum.

"Oke, Niichan."

Sejurus kemudian, kami berdua melanjutkan makan dalam diam. Hanya sesekali terdengar suara sendok yang berdenting dengan piring.

"Niichan?" kataku memecah keheningan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku.

"Hm?"

Aku menatapnya dengan sorot mata bangga, sebelum kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku sayang Niichan," kataku riang.

Ia kelihatan terpaku sesaat—sebelum kemudian, seulas senyum hangat melintas di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih, bocah. Belajar yang rajin, ya.."

* * *

_._

_This innocence is brilliant,_

_I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect,_

_Please don't go away_

_._

— '_Cause I need you now.._

_._

_**And I'll hold on to It, don't you let it passed you by**_

* * *

.

.

**Tamat**

.

**Notes: **Chapter 3, _updated_. Btw, genre cerita ini diganti menjadi _Family/Hurt/Comfort_ ya, karena sepertinya lebih cocok. ^^v

Terima kasih kepada **Kiyana Tamichie**, **hanazono yuri**, **Theadora75 Claire**, dan **bromery** yang telah mereview chapter kemarin. :D

Untuk pembaca, terima kasih sudah mengikuti **Oniichan to Boku** sampai akhir~ XD

* * *

_**Epilog..**_

.

Aku menyelesaikan pekerjaan kotorku malam itu dengan mulus. Tak ada halangan yang berarti, dan sepertinya semua penghuni rumah itu tengah tertidur lelap.

Aku segera kembali ke flat dengan membawa uang yang kuambil, dan menyimpannya di laci meja. _Tanganku dingin._

Aku tidak bisa tidur malam itu.

Ketika pagi tiba, aku segera ke rumah sakit untuk menanyakan total biaya yang harus kubayar. Syukurlah, ternyata jumlahnya pas dengan uang hasil pekerjaan brengsekku kemarin. Setelah membayar uang muka dan melunasi biaya rawat inapnya, aku kembali ke flat.

Aku mengambil cuti untuk hari ini.

Kepalaku terasa pusing. Seharusnya aku memang tidak melakukan itu, namun tak ada jalan lain. _Cih._ Entah apa yang akan dikatakan Sakura kalau mengetahui apa yang telah aku lakukan.

Tanpa sengaja—pandanganku bertemu dengan bingkai foto di atas meja. Senyum bocah itu yang begitu polos, dan riang.

Aku tercekat sesaat.

Sejurus kemudian, aku menghela nafas panjang. Tentunya ia tak akan mau memiliki seorang pencuri sebagai kakaknya.

Aku terdiam untuk beberapa lama, sebelum kemudian tersadar dan menegakkan posisi dudukku. Kuambil tehku di meja, dan menyesapnya perlahan.

_Sepertinya, itu adalah jalan keluar yang bagus.._

.

.

Aku mulai mengambil lembur sejak hari itu. Meskipun ini adalah pekerjaan yang kubenci, namun mau tak mau aku harus melakukannya.

"Reshika-chan, kau kelihatan manis malam ini."

"Ah, kau bisa saja, Sasori-kun." Ia tersipu-sipu.

Kutuangkan lagi sake ke dalam gelasnya, dan ia kembali melanjutkan ceritanya yang tadi terpotong. Aku mendengarkan sembari setengah melamun, dan memberi komentar di beberapa bagian atau menganggukkan kepala sebagai respon.

"Kemudian, tahu tidak..Sasori-kun? Ia terjatuh begitu saja, hahaha.."

Aku memaksakan sebuah senyum sebagai balasan. Setelah memberi tip yang cukup banyak, ia pun mengucapkan terima kasih padaku, melambaikan tangan, dan segera berlalu ke pintu keluar kafe ini.

_Nah, waktunya pelanggan berikutnya._

.

.

Ya, aku bekerja sebagai _host _di kafe itu. Kafe tempatku bekerja memang beralih fungsi menjadi _host-club_ di malam harinya. Lumayan, aku mendapatkan pemasukan yang lebih banyak dari pekerjaan menjijikkan ini.

Karena itulah—aku menyuruh Sakura untuk belajar keras. _Supaya ia tidak bernasib sama sepertiku._ Alasanku bekerja menjadi _host _adalah karena—ini merupakan satu-satunya pekerjaan yang tak membutuhkan ijazah tinggi untuk persyaratan melamarnya, dan menghasilkan pemasukan yang lumayan dari uang tip yang diberikan pelanggan.

Meskipun dalam hati—_aku membenci pekerjaan ini mati-matian._

Kuhitung uang yang kudapat malam itu, sebelum keluar dari kafe. Lumayan banyak. Tinggal sedikit lagi, dan akupun bisa melunasi uang yang kuambil dari kediaman Sabaku.

Aku tersenyum tipis, dan memasukkan uang itu ke saku jaketku.

.

.

Ini malam keenam semenjak aku lembur. Jarum jam di dekat meja bartender sudah menunjuk ke angka dua belas, ketika seorang wanita berambut pirang yang dikuncir dua memasuki kafe ini.

Setelah berbasa-basi sebentar dengan resepsionis, ia menghampiri mejaku. Aku memandangnya sekilas. Sepertinya ia pelanggan baru.

"Kau _host_ yang bernama Sasori, kan?" tanyanya setelah duduk. Aku mengangguk, dan menuangkan segelas sake untuknya.

"Hmm..ternyata aku tidak salah. Kau manis juga," katanya tersenyum seraya mengedipkan sebelah mata. Aku tercenung sesaat.

Rasanya seperti pernah melihat wanita ini sebelumnya..

Sejurus kemudian, aku tersadar.

"Kau..dokter yang kemarin itu, ya? _Nona Tsunade?_" tanyaku sembari menaikkan alis. Ia tertawa.

"Ya..aduh, rasanya kaget juga melihatmu bekerja di tempat seperti ini, Sasori-san," tukasnya seraya menyesap sakenya. Aku hanya diam, sebelum kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Tak kusangka kau akan datang ke tempat seperti ini, Nona Tsunade," balasku dengan alis terangkat. Tsunade tertawa.

"Ahaha..sekedar melepas penat saja. Bagaimana kabar adikmu?" tanyanya sambil meminta sake lagi padaku.

"Baik. Ia sedang dirawat sekarang," jawabkudengan suara serak. Sejurus kemudian, aku terdiam. Sorot mataku menerawang.

Tsunade memerhatikan hal itu, dan menghentikan kegiatan meminum sakenya sejenak.

"Hoh? Jangan bilang kau kekurangan uang untuk membayar biaya rumah sakitnya?" tanya wanita berambut pirang itu menebak-nebak. Aku segera tersadar dari lamunan singkatku.

"Hm..ya. Aku membayarnya dengan hutang," tukasku singkat, sembari menuangkan sake lagi ke gelas wanita itu. Tsunade mencondongkan badannya, jemari tangannya saling bertaut satu sama lain.

"Begitu rupanya. Omong-omong," ia memberi jeda sesaat, "aku bisa membantumu untuk melunasinya, bagaimana?" tawarnya seraya mengedipkan sebelah mata. Aku menaikkan alis, sedikit tertarik dengan tawaran itu.

"Huh?"

"Ya.." ia mencondongkan badannya lebih dekat. "Tapi, ada syaratnya."

Aku memandangi wanita itu dengan sorot bertanya-tanya. "Apa syaratnya?"

"Kau.." ia menegakkan posisi duduknya, sebelum kemudian menaruh telunjuk kanannya di bibirnya yang kemerahan. "Ini."

Aku menaikkan alis. "Kau ingin aku menciummu?"

Ia mengangguk. "Bagaimana, Sasori-san?" tanyanya sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya lagi.

Aku terdiam sejenak.

"Hm.." aku mengalihkan pandanganku keluar pintu kafe. Aku belum pernah mencium seorang pelanggan sebelumnya. Meskipun hal itu memang tidak dilarang di _host-club_ tempatku bekerja..

Setelah sekian menit, aku mengalihkan pandangan ke wanita didepanku, dan menghela nafas pendek. "Baiklah."

.

.

Wanita berambut pirang itu mencondongkan badannya, dan menyentuhkan bibirnya ke milikku. Aku terdiam sembari menahan nafas, bersandar kaku di tembok dingin di dekat tempat cuci tangan.

Aku menunggu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, hingga kurasakan sebuah benda yang empuk dan lembab bertemu dengan bibir tipisku.

_Waktu seakan terhenti di koridor redup dekat kamar mandi itu._

Aku mencoba untuk memejamkan mata, memaksakan sebuah ekspresi yang mungkin kelihatan seperti orang yang sedang menikmati kontak ini. Kenyataannya, dadaku terasa dingin. Aku mulai merasa sedikit muak dengan hal ini.

_Cih._

Lidah milik wanita berambut pirang itu maju, mengetuk pintu milikku yang tertutup rapat. Aku menahan nafas sejenak, sebelum kemudian melonggarkan celah di antara bibirku dan membiarkan lidah milik wanita itu bertamu masuk—mengabsen setiap gigi-gigiku yang putih bersih.

Setengah menit sudah berlalu—sementara aku hanya diam, menahan nafas dan membiarkan lidah sang wanita menguasai mulutnya.

Tanpa kusadari sebelumnya, tangan milik wanita berambut pirang mulai membuka kancing kemeja yang kukenakan satu persatu, dan menjelajahi dadaku yang kini mulai berkeringat dingin. Aku tersentak begitu merasakan jemari lentik milik wanita itu mengelus dadaku yang telanjang, dan segera melepas ciumanku.

"Jangan." bisikku serak, sebelum kemudian menyandarkan badanku ke tembok yang dingin. Nafasku terengah-engah.

Tsunade menegakkan badannya, dan iris cokelatnya memandang iris hazel milikku lekat-lekat.

"Maaf," gumamnya seraya merapikan rambutnya. "Kau lumayan juga dalam berciuman," desahnya seraya tersenyum puas.

Aku tak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya diam sembari mengancingkan kemejaku yang terbuka. Dadaku mati rasa.

"Ini," Tsunade mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya, sebelum kemudian memegang daguku dengan satu gerakan cepat—dan mengecup pipiku.

Aku terpaku—sebelum kemudian berhasil menguasai diriku lagi dan mengambil lembar-lembar uang tadi dari tangan wanita itu. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih dengan suara berbisik—yang terdengar sedikit parau.

"Sama-sama," balas wanita berambut pirang itu sembari tersenyum—seraya mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Malam yang indah. Semoga adikmu cepat sembuh, ya!"

* * *

.

.

**Selesai**

.

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. **Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang cerita ini? :)**


End file.
